The Love Box!
by StarStorm199
Summary: A memory comes back to haunt you. Your love is getting closer and closer to you. You have to decide, do you love him, or him? And are you willing to steal him away from a good friend? This is a Yaoi! The Reason behind Gaku's scars are finally reviled! Ch.
1. A Beginning? Or An Ending?

UPDATED! NOTHING NEW!

Title: **The Love Box!**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Absolute Boyfriend  
Author: StarStorm199  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
Published: 06-24-08, Updated: 08-22-08  
Chapters: 4, Words: 5,607

**Chapter 1: A Beginning? Or An Ending?**

_**The Love Box! Chapter 1: A Beginning? Or An Ending? **_

**Warning**: This is a yaoi: BoyxBoy and this is also a straight.

**Summary**: A memory comes back to haunt you. Your love is getting closer and closer to you. You have to decide, do you love him, or him? And are you willing to steal him away from a good friend?

I watched as Riiko ran towards the apartment in which Night was now in. Riiko Izawa, a high school girl of the age of sixteen, she has long brown hair with hazel (1) eyes.

I had met her by dropping my cell phone on the ground, and she found it by picking it up since I called it. So, Riiko came to meet me, Gaku Namikiri, to give me my phone back. I had wanted to reward her for bring it back to me by selling my company's, Kronos Heaven, products. But of course, she didn't want any of it.

"Hey, sister, isn' there sumpin ya want?" I asked as she was turning away. She then looked at me with an annoyed face,

"Fine, then, get me a boyfriend. What I want most of all right now is a boyfriend!" That was what she said. And I, knowing that my company could get that for her, gave her my card and the URL to a site called, 'Lover Shop'. I told her to keep it an absolute secret and so I left her.

A three day trial had been set for her and the contract said that she has to return the Nightly Series Type 01 within 72 hours that the box came. That was 4:05pm on the last day and since she hadn't had returned him, she bought him. So, Riiko got a job to try and make the money for his cost: 100 million yen (at a discount price of course). And me, seeing that Riiko and her new boyfriend, Night, were having a hard time getting a job, I came into the picture to help them out. I told Riiko she had to give herself to the company and she took it the wrong way but she then agreed to do what she had to do for the company: Night to learn about women and collect data off of them. Later that night, I went to go check up on them and that was when the idea for school came. I thought that was a great idea and so, Night became Night Tenjou for school.

Night and Riiko went on a three day school field trip. I had been here back at home for a while so I came to check on Night. He was angry went I came and started to fight with me. But, anyway, I did notice that Night had become more human the more I saw him. But, it seems that the fight between Riiko and him was repaired and so I left again. But another fight happened as Riiko learned that Night had gotten a job with her knowing. He worked at a male escort club called 'Glitter'. So, from what I know, Riiko would go and check up on Night (who is using the name Knight in the club) so he didn't do anything nasty. I wanted to make sure that everything would be ok so I had called her to tell her about what happens when Night gets kissed by someone else. And that leads to where we are, Riiko going to save Night since he was kissed by another woman. I walked toward where the apartment was since I had given Riiko the directions to the woman's house, she would be there now.

Suddenly, something hard hit me. I nearly fell over but I grabbed someone's shoulder for support. I looked at the person and gasped,

"Night! Perfec' timin'! Wha' happen'd t' Riiko-chan?" I asked looking into his deep ocean blue eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked looking at me with a confused face. (2) I sighed; this was the second time in my left I was forgotten by him. I thought quickly, if I let him go now, we may never see him again. I then threw my head toward his. My lips touched his, and Night eyes glowed, his arms wrapped around me as he kissed me back. I forgot that this was Riiko's boyfriend; I could only think that this was mine. I broke the kiss,

_He's not my boyfriend anymore…_

"Gaku, why are you crying? You cried yesterday too." Night whispered into my ear. I touched my face, I was crying. I put my head on his shoulder, how was I crying yesterday?

"Did I do something wrong again?"

Night's worry was just like it was back then, but that was impossible. That Night was gone forever.

"Come on Night, we gotta go." I pushed out of the hug. I went through my pockets in search of my cell phone. I found it and pulled it out. Night watched as I flipped it open and dialed Riiko's number. It rang for a few minutes then a sad voice answered, "Hello?" I sighed,

"Riiko, I 'ave Night, I'll bring 'im ov'r now." It sounded like she was real happy now. So, we said our goodbyes and I hung up. I looked at Night who was smiling at me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me, "Come on Night." Night happily came with me. As we walked, I looked back at Night who was staring at his hand with a frown. He looked back up at me and stopped,  
"I'm sorry Gaku… I think I lost… my ring…" I blinked; a ring? I never saw a ring on him before. "W-Wha' did it look like?" Night looked really sad. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. I was wearing a ring that I got a long time ago; it was silver with a sapphire in the middle. "Like this…." I pulled my hand away.

"N-No… It couldn' 'ave been!" Tears came to my eyes. He couldn't have been the same, not him. "But I do Gaku! I got you that ring three weeks ago and I got one just like it. To show our love for each other! Why don't you remember?" Night stepped closer to me. The tears came out quicker.

"Y-You can' remember…. They eras'd all of 'em! All of the memories!"

"Night!" Riiko's voice could be heard. We both turned to her. She was running toward us. She ran into Night and hugged him. "Night, I'm so glad you're alright!" She didn't let go of him. Night put his hands on her shoulders,

"Yes, my name is Knight, but I don't know you miss." Riiko looked into Night's eyes. She then looked at me for help.

"I…. I kiss'd 'im so he wouldn' go t' that woman. He's my lover right now. You 'ave t' kiss 'im Riiko-chan." I said looking away. Night looked at me and he looked very confused.

"Gaku… I will only kiss you. I only love you!" He had pushed Riiko off of him and was hugging me now. More tears came to my eyes as the memory came to my mind:

_Knight grabbed my hand and dragged me into the fair. "Knight, come on. I don' want t' go!" I tried to pull away from him so I could go home. "Please…" I looked into his eyes. "Fine…" "Yay!" Knight exclaimed and we went into the fair. We went on a lot of rides. Then a girl came up to Knight. "Hey there big boy, How about you and I get acquainted?" I looked away from them, feeling a little weird inside. She looked like she had wanted to kiss him before I had turned away. _

"_Well, I'm kinda here with someone. Sorry." I heard Knight say. I also heard the girl pout and walk off saying her goodbye to Knight. A hand then grabbed mine. Knight smiled at me and started to walk to another ride. _

"_Did she want t' kiss you?" I asked, feeling the strange feeling inside me again. Knight stopped and hugged me tightly. _

"_Kn-Knight!" _

"_I will only kiss you… I only love you, Gaku!" _

"Kiss her." I whispered. Night loosened his grip on me to look at my face. "Kiss her…. Knight." Night looked at me with sorrow.

"If you really love me… you'll kiss her." I whispered again. He let me go.

"Am I not fit… to be your boyfriend?" It started to rain heavily. My tears looked like it was from the rain.

"No." I turned my back to him. The sorrow filled my whole being up. A hand touched my shoulder and lips touched the back of my neck.

"I will do as you wish, but I will always love you… Gaku." And that was then end. He went and kissed her, Riiko. And I ran for it. I couldn't stay there any longer. I got to an alley and I let the sorrow come out. I cried, the memories filling me with sorrow.

_Why did he have to come back? Why did it happen when I kissed him? Why wasn't all the memories… destroyed?_

(1) I looked on the cover for Riiko's eyes and they look to be hazel. But I'm not sure.

(2) This is where my part comes in. Other wise, the beginning was really with the book/manga.

Please Review! And thank you for reading!


	2. Memory Knight's First Love!

UPDATED! Nothing new just corrected spelling.

**Chapter 2: Memory Knight's First Love!**

_**The Love Box!**_

_**Chapter 2: Memory Knight's First Love!**_

_I walked into the room where the new figure was awaiting. I looked at my boss, Yuki Shirasaki, who was standing next to the new figure. He looked up at me for he was shorter (and younger) than I but he ranked so much higher than me!_

_"Gaku, do you know what this is?" Yuki asked me, making me looked like a little kid (like him). I looked toward the body that lay on the platform (or table you could say)._

_"He's the __**Nightly Series Type 01**__. Everyone knows this but why did you call me down here?" I wanted to get straight to the point, no games._

_"Well, we need to test him as a lover. He was just created but we don't know how he will work as a lover." Yuki looked at me again for he had looked away._

_"Why not a woman?" Yuki smirked at that._

_"I thought you would like a break…" I smiled as well. I did need a break and a long one too._

_"Alright, fine. But I want a month."_

_"Whatever you want." I walked up to the platform, looking at the figure. I looked back at Yuki,_

_"You know what to do." Yuki stepped back and watched my actions. I looked back at the body again, he looked like a corpse. I took my hat off and placed it on the table near the Nightly's feet. I slowly lowered my head near his, my lips barely touching. I closed my eyes, made a wish, and my lips touched his. I could feel the body come to life, a heartbeat, warms, breathing, and it grabbed me around the waist, pulling me close. I broke the kiss quickly as the figure got up._

_"Hello, please take good care of me, boyfriend." He smiled at me and pulled me in for another kiss._

_"It seems you like him, Gaku." Yuki had walked back to us, "What are you going to name him?"_

_I hadn't thought about naming him. I had to think really hard._

_"Knight..." I lightly whispered that seemed like a suitable name for him. The figure then hugged me in a breath taking bear hug._

_"Thank you, Gaku-chan!" Knight yelled as he hugged me tighter._

_Well, at least I could get a break out of this and I guess I am Knight's first love._

Sorry that this was short but it was just a memory. Anyway, I'll work on my other stories. It's summer so it's hard to get around to it when you're having fun. Well, enjoy and please review!


	3. Scars

UPDATED! Nothing new, just spelling/grammar corrections.

**Chapter 3: Scars**

The Love Box

_**The Love Box! **_

_**Chapter 3:**_ _**Scar**_

_**Note:**_ _**Night's POV**_

I woke up to see nothing but darkness. The dream I had had was about Gaku and I, but for some reason I had felt this feeling of love for and not Riiko.

_Why did I dream about him?_

"Night, are you awake?" I sat up and smiled at Riiko who was standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Riiko?" Riiko smiled lightly but I could still see sadness in it.

"You said you would only kiss the one you love…" She paused to look at me since she had looked down, "do you… still have feelings for Gaku?" I didn't remember saying that I had loved Gaku but all I knew was my answer was not stoppable,

"I don't have for anyone other than Riiko." I opened my arms for a hug and Riiko came to them. "I love only you, Riiko." I whispered into her ear and we fell asleep together.

The next day, Riiko had decided to go to a spa since she got a coupon for a couple and it had said that she could also invite another pair of friends. She picked Gaku and Soushi since we all needed a break once in a while. She had called everyone about it and they agreed so now we were going to pick up Soushi. Riiko went to Soushi's door and rung the doorbell.

_Ding dong… Ding dong… _

The door opened,

"I'm ready." Soushi's rough voice said as he closed the door behind himself.

"Gaku-san said he would meet us at the resort, so let's get going!" Riiko linked arms with me and Soushi and started to walk down the hall cheerfully.

"This is your room. Please enjoy your stay." The hostess left after she showed us the place. Riiko had been so happy to be here and we had also gotten a nice room. We had different rooms too: one for boys and one for girls. Riiko told us she was going into the spa so she left towards the girls locker-room. Soushi left to the men's locker-room and so did I. When we got in there, I found a nice locker to put my stuff. Soushi's locker was two to my left. I opened it up and saw two towels: one to cover myself in the spa and another to dry off afterwards. I took my clothes off and looked to over to Soushi already putting his towel on. I grabbed my towel and tied it around my waist. I looked back towards my left only to see Soushi gone.

_Damn him…_

I walked to the spa and found Soushi relaxing in the very back. I blinked, someone was missing.

"Where's Gaku-san?" I said looking around. He was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know. He didn't come with us to the lockers. I think he's still in the room." I scratched my head in annoyance. Why wouldn't Gaku want to join us? I shrugged and got into the spa with Soushi and had a nice conversation with him and Riiko, who was on the other side of a fence.

"I'm gonna go back now." I got up and left back to the locker-room and changed back to my regular clothes. I used the second towel to dry my hair. I made my way back to the room and found a huge table full of food that hadn't been touched,

"Gaku-san?" I looked around; he wasn't in the main room. I went to the door of the boy's room and saw him lying on the bed. His cheeks were flushed and he looked like he was about to throw up any moment,

"Gaku-San?" I heard him groan,

"N-Night? I-I'm fine. You can g-go into to the-" Gaku quickly got up and into the bathroom. I could hear him and it didn't sound pretty.

A few minutes past; the door slid open slowly.

Gaku was leaning against the panel, clutching his stomach. He looked like he had just died.

I got up off the floor and made my way to Gaku. He fell into my arms by the time I got to him.

"I'm…. sorry…" Gaku buried his face into my shoulder. He was warm, too warm.

"Rest now, you will need it." Gaku nodded his head against my skin. My hand touched the soft fabric on his back, pulling him closer to my dry warm body. My other arm wrapped around Gaku's legs, picking him up bridal style.

Gaku's breathe was nice and even, a good sign. I walked back towards his bed and lightly place his limp form on the soft fabric. Before leaving, I placed a small kiss upon his forehead.

"Have sweet dreams… Gaku… my love…" Knight whispered into his ear and then left.

"So, where is he?" Soushi asked as I into the steaming hot water.

"He's sleeping. He doesn't feel well." I splashed the water onto my chest.

"Why do you seem depressed? Hoping he would have come?" Soushi had gotten closer to me, probably wanting to know what was bothering me.

_I didn't mean to say my love to him_. I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words, and I didn't really want to tell him anyway. I just turned away from Soushi and tried to just relax. I closed my eyelids and let myself sink deeper into the spa water.

A picture of Gaku smiling to me came into my head. He was sitting on a bed with only his pants on. He then got up and turned around. A huge scar lay on his back that went from the top left shoulder to his lower back.

I gasped and jumped to life, scaring Soushi half to death, "Tenjou! What is wrong with you?" I gasped for air as the scar appeared in my head again. I quickly got out of the spa and ran into the building. I could hear Soushi yelling but I didn't pay any attention. I ran to Gaku's room and found him still sleeping. I sighed, what was I doing? I turned around and started to walk away but the image came back. The scar became more detail as I was closer. It looked as if someone had slashed his back opened with some sort of axe. I sweat came off my neck, did Gaku really have that kind of a scar.

_Just one look. It won't hurt just to look and see if I was crazy. _

I quietly turned back to Gaku's room. I slowly opened the door and walked into the room where Gaku lay. I feet barely made any noise as I walked closer to the body. I touched Gaku's shoulder once I got close enough to kneel. His cheeks were still flushed and he was breathing heavy.

My hand went over his shirt to the bottom. I slowly lifted it up. Another gasp came from my lips at what I saw.

The scar was there, but there was more that just one. He had one huge one and million little ones that looked like he could have been whipped. My hand twitched closer to the skin.

My heart was beating faster than if should have been even though I didn't touch it yet. My hand lingered over the small scars until it touched the huge one. One I touched the rough skin that had been wounded; tears began to flow from my eyes. Why? Why did Gaku have these wounds?

I could hear footsteps come quickly to the room that I was in. I pushed Gaku's shirt back down so they didn't see the horrible scars.

"Tenjou, what are you—" Soushi stopped short. He could see my tears running down my cheeks. "Tenjou! Tenjou, what's wrong!" He was by my side, gripping my shoulders and shaking me. Gaku had awakened from the noise and was asking me the same thing, only kinder. I couldn't hold back my feelings as more tears poured out. I looked at Gaku and my body moved on its own. I wrapped my arms around his waist and let my head settle on his shoulder. "I'm s-sorry…. So….. Sorry…." More tears poured out as I thought of what I was doing. I loved Riiko yet here I was, holding Gaku in my arms. But the scar had made my insides burn with sorrow.

I felt Gaku pat my back, "its ok. What's wrong though Night?" I didn't want to say that I saw his scars. That would be too horrible, besides, I didn't even ask if I could! I just gripped his tighter. The feelings I had were so confusing. I felt sorrow, rage, love, happiness, pain, and emptiness. It felt as if something in my wonderful life was missing, but what? What was this empty feeling? What were these dreams and images? What did it all mean?

Did I have feelings for Gaku and not Riiko, my designed lover?

Sorry it took so long to finish this. I was having fun in my summer vacation. And not school is coming so I probably will have more time. For some reason, school makes me work on this kind of stuff, so I'll try to update sooner. Please Review!


	4. My Knight Who Came to Rescue Me

UPDATED! Nothing new, just spelling/grammar corrections.

**Chapter 4: My Knight Who Came to Rescue Me**

The Love Box

The Love Box!

Chapter 4: Memory My Knight who came to rescue me.

Notes: Gaku's POV

Two weeks have pasted since Knight came with me. He has gotten used to the apartment we live in. He cooks for me, helps me get up for work in the morning (part-time job), and gets me most of what I want. We even go out every once in a while.

This morning Knight was really happy because we were going to go to a fair.

"Calm down Knight." I said putting my hand on his shoulder as he was jumping around for clothes.

"But Knight gets to go to the fair with Gaku!" He jumped some more before running around the apartment looking for suitable clothes.

I took a deep sigh, he was so tiring sometimes, but I was happy that he was. After a few more minutes of Knight jumping up and down for clothes he finally found a tight black shirt with some jeans. He was also wearing a white jacket (1).

He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him out the front door towards the fair.

I had to admit to myself, I had fallen in love with Knight for the two weeks that I've had him. That's when I realized, my month was almost up. I had at least two more weeks left before I had to return him and report to Yuki. I felt sadness come to me. But I knew from the beginning I was going to have to give him back.

"What's wrong, love?" I looked up to see Knight starring at me with a worried expression on his face.

"N-Nothing just excited." _Actually I'm really sad that I have to lose you soon_.

Knight smiled, "Me too!" and with that, he pulled me faster to the fair grounds.

Knight was dragging me into the fair since I was still really tired and sad from the thought of losing him. We went on a lot of rides like the roller costar and the ferias wheel. Then a girl came up to Knight when he was shooting in a booth. "Hey there big boy, How about you and I get acquainted?" I looked away from Knight and this woman; he did need to get to know women since he was going to be gone, though a feeling of anger came to me. I didn't want to ruin anything by saying get away from him; he really did need to learn to be near girls… and so did I.

"Well, I'm kind of here with someone. Sorry." I heard Knight say.

"I'm sure your friend won't mind if I take you for a few minutes." She was talking seductively to him now. I looked back at them and saw the girl was staring at me for approval. I was about to say sure when suddenly Knight interrupted me,

"I'm really sorry, but I'm here with someone." Knight grabbed my hand tightly. The girl pouted, "Well, maybe I'll see you around then." She walked off then.

"Did she want t' kiss you?" I asked, feeling the strange feeling inside me again. Knight looked at me before hugging me tightly.

"Kn-Knight!"

"I will only kiss you… I only love you, Gaku!"

A blush came to my cheeks. I really did need to learn to be away from Knight. It felt nice though, having Knight's warm body near mine. A smile crept to my lips. My own arms slowly reached across his back. I felt him be even happier than he was before.

"It's red… I'm glad." The blush darkened. He had a ring on his finger that told what someone else's feeling was when he touches them. Red was for happiness, blue was for anger, black for sadness, and pink for pleasure. I was kinda glad we made that gadget; it was kinda useful if you wanted to know what someone was feeling in order to make them feel better.

"I was worried, since it was black a minute ago." Knight still sounded worried even though he was saying this. Did he see his ring when we were getting here? I pushed my lips to his neck.

"Knight…. I don't want to ever lose you…" I didn't want to lose him. He was too special now. If I had the money needed, I wonder if I could buy him.

"Well, let's get going!" Knight grabbed my hand again and pulled back to the games and rides. He was just like a kid, if you thought about it.

Knight and I got home at about 9 o'clock. I was tired as hell while Knight was ready to go again. I had told him to go to sleep and really do so that we can have more fun tomorrow. He agreed and went to bed, kissing me good-night.

I went to my own bed. I fell on the covers, not even changing out of my clothes. My eyes drop shut and then I was in dreamland.

I opened my eyes only to close them quickly. A bright light was shinning right in my face. I tried to use my hands to cover my face but found I couldn't move them. They were tied by what felt like, chains.

"So you're finally awake." A woman's voice came from the directions of the right. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"What do you want?" It was great to know I was kidnapped; I didn't even do anything though! I wasn't even worth anything!

The light was pulled away from my face and I was able to open my eyes. I saw the girl from today. She was dressed in a black getup (probably the thing she wore to steal me away) and she had brown hair with blue eyes.

"I want you to suffer. No guy resists me and if they do for someone else, well that person should be punished." This girl was insane! I heard noise from behind me and I was really scared now. I could hear the sound of a knife being sharpened.

"I-I'll give you money! Please don't do this!" The girl smiled evilly. She pulled out something from behind her. My eyes went wide as I saw a whip. Why was this happening to me! I didn't even do anything but be there! My hands were removed from the chains but then I was thrown to the ground and held there. If it were woman, I most likely would have been up by now, but I couldn't. The hands were rough, so it must have been men.

My shirt was pulled up so my back was bare. I gritted my teeth together and waited for what to happen. And then my being was in hell. A whip hit my back first before a knife sliced the skin, another whip and another slash. I tried to rip out of the men's hold by I couldn't. The pain was too much now, my back felt wet and I could see black dot's in my vision,

"S-Stop—" I screamed as they did it harder. My cheeks felt wet too. I thought that they may have hit my face too but I never felt pain there. Then I knew I was crying. The black dot's started to get bigger, taking up my vision. I rested my head against what felt like concrete. The pain started to numb and my screams started to quiet down. I could feel the whips and knifes trying to make me scream but it just felt like little pinches. I closed my eyes. I could hear them talking but it sounded like light whispers so I couldn't really hear the words clearly. The men had let go of my arms and the tools of death had stopped too. Light footsteps started away from me and then, nothing. It was quiet and dark. Lonely. My mind would go through the two weeks I spent with Knight. We had so much fun and no one ever tried to hurt us. But now, it felt like I was never going to see Knight again. That I might die here in this dark, lonely place.

The wetness that was my blood touched my hands now. I felt my cheeks get wetter too. My body was too numb to move. I was too tired to even try.

It felt like hours before I could actually fall asleep in this dreaded place. My blood had gone dry on my back but was still wet on the floor. My tears had dried up too. My dreams were happy too. Knight was with me and so was my boss Yuki. We were all playing a game together and when ever I won, Knight would get all excited. He would run over to me and hugged me tight, lifting me up off the ground and cheering me saying I was great. Yuki was happy to be there and watch us. But it felt like the dream had ended too soon for me. A voice was calling to me in the darkness.

"Wake up—" My eyes tried to open but I thought they were. I was in a dark tunnel, one side too dark to even see anything, and the other was the brightness for outside. My body was still numb but I couldn't remember why. I couldn't even remember what had happened to me. All I knew was that the voices came from neither the light nor darkness. I couldn't tell anymore.

"Gaku!" Knight's voice. M heart beat faster and my breath was hearable.

"K-Kn…igh…t…" I couldn't even hear my own voice.

"-Phew- Good. He is still with us. We have not lost him yet." The voices were becoming clearer now. The voice that spoke sounded so familiar.

"Y….uk….i…." My voice was horrible. What was it from that I lost my voice?

Warmth touched my numb cheeks. And then my whole body was pulled into this warmth. I started to get feeling back. At first I thought that was good, until the pain was there. My back stung and I wanted to scream as the pain ripped at me. I had guessed I did scream because Knight was trying his hardest to calm me down. I still couldn't open my eyes but I wanted to. I needed to see Knights face so I lifted my own hand to pry my eyes open.

I was set on some sort of bed. I finally opened an eye. I saw Knight's face. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and he was shaking. My hand reached up and touched his cheek. I smiled at him, though it hurt. He trembling hands touch my own. He looked at the ring and saw red. I was happy too. I was happy to see him, my beloved Knight who had come to rescue me from death. He bent over and kissed my forehead. And I whispered out three words before falling into a deep sleep.

_I Love You… _

_Sorry it took me forever to write this. I just kinda wanted to write IN LOVE WITH A VAMPIRE. So yeah. Sorry. And I will try to have the next chapter out soon. _


End file.
